


Nioh spankings

by Supenku



Series: Nioh spankings [1]
Category: NIOH (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cloth Bra, F/M, Fundoshi, Interracial Relationship, Irish Husband, Japanese Culture, Japanese Wife, Married Couple, Power Bottom, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking, Supernatural Elements, Traditional Attire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supenku/pseuds/Supenku
Relationships: William Adams/Okatsu
Series: Nioh spankings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955371
Kudos: 4





	Nioh spankings

“ _ Here _ !”

In front of my eyes, a letter is held by a pair of feminine hands. They belong to a petite, Japanese woman named Okatsu. Okatsu’s face is tinged in red, not unsimilar to a cherry, as she holds the letter. Being husband and wife, what shyness we may have had between us years back has vastly faded ever since. With her face turned away from mine, this  _ must  _ be special.  _ What could be up with this letter? _

I take the letter with both hands, adhering to the customs of the land of the rising sun, and look over the header. ‘In regards to Okatsu’s punishment’ is what it read, fully in Japanese. Thanks to a talking cat, nowhere near the greatest mystery of this land, I can read it as if it was in English, similarly to when I heard Okatsu’s abrupt “ _ Douzo _ !” in my own language. Still,  _ reading  _ is one thing. Understanding, however, is a different story.  _ Okatsu’s punishment, eh? _ Back in Ireland, it was not unheard of for wives to have their rears spanked for disobeying their husbands as a sort of punishment, for example.  _ I have to wonder how vastly this land is different in that regard. _ Setting aside my curiosity, I sit myself back, relaxing in my soft yukata, and tear off an end to pull out the parchment. The strong smell of ink starts to fill the wooden room, overpowering the scent around me. A small, spherical Yokai cat curiously hops up and rests against my side as I start reading it silently to myself.

‘William,’

_ Hanzo Hattori wrote this. _ No one else would write to me using my Christian name.

‘This letter may come as a shock to you, but I’m counting on you for this. While under my tutelage, Okatsu has been… reckless, to say the least, in how she approaches her missions. You know how she can be, with how stubborn and arrogant she is.’ He starts to rant from there, filling near half the page. I sigh to myself before continuing. ‘Having said that, I just could not bring myself to punish her. It gives me an uneasy feeling as her mentor.’

_ So you pass the buck off to me? _ I digress as I give the cat a few mindless strokes down its otherworldly fluff, hearing small, chirpy purrs from my side.

‘I think it would be better if you do this instead, given your role as her husband. A few good smacks on her rear should suffice.’

Reading this line, I raise an eyebrow and glance up towards Okatsu. Her arms are crossed, and she’s doing everything she can to not look me in the eye. A frown is present across her otherwise beautiful face. It would have been a long journey getting back home again. By the time she returned home in the middle of the evening, her short, black hair was matted in sweat, alongside her kunoichi attire, from her long, blue traditional shirt to her much smaller black garb from within. The contrast helps her agility during battle, but I can’t help but notice how much it exposes her long legs, equally drenched in perspiration. It’s.. mesmerizing. Not wanting to stay distracted for long, I read the rest of Hanzo’s letter.

‘Okatsu can yell at me all she wants for this when she sees me again, but I would like this to be done sooner, rather than later. I am sure you will understand.’

Leaving off with his name, I set the letter aside and clear my throat. “It looks like Hanzo wants me to punish you for your actions under his tutelage.” I speak in a hushed tone. Especially in my own home, I’m not particularly loud or outspoken. As long as I’m heard, it’ll suffice.

Blushing, and clearly nervous, Okatsu nods.

Having never taken a wife until after my journey here, I’m not used to the idea of  _ spanking  _ one. One would think the 17th century would think of something less  _ barbaric  _ by now. With this in mind, I shake my head and stand up, the cat rolling away with a  **squeak** to tend to its own business. “You don’t have to worry about it. I’m not interested in punishing you for actions having nothing to do with me.”

Expecting a sigh of relief, I instead am met with a long pause from my lover. Before I can open my mouth, Okatsu finally speaks up, and I’m taken aback as she raises her tone. “If it has to be done, it has to be done!” Even shorter than I am, she looks up at me dead in the eye without fear. Her blush soon returns, and she turns her head away again. “I-If anyone is going to do it, I’d rather it be by you.”

Customs always take me by surprise. The idea of a “spanking” isn’t so different in Ireland than what Hanzo proposed in his letter. This willingness to take the punishment in stride almost feels very fitting for Japan’s culture. I grip the note in my hand, crumpling part of it, and nod. “Then let’s just get this over with.”

Okatsu nods again and pulls off her hair pin, letting her black hair fall loosely down. “This will only be a moment.” Then she pulls out an assortment of weapons, from needles to  _ kunai _ to  _ shuriken _ to scrolls of different kinds from her jacket, as if she has bottomless pockets.  _ Unrealistic. _ I think to myself as she loostens the haori and tosses it aside. With a sigh of relief, she stretches her slender arms out before unraveling her short, black kimono from around her, leaving only cloth wrapping around her breasts, and a fundoshi fit around her waist.

“I suppose then-” I start to walk up before I’m sharply interrupted.

“I’m not finished yet!” She snaps at me from over her shoulder.

_ She plans to bear it all just for this? Her arse is showing fine enough from the fundoshi. _ Keeping that thought to myself, I watch as Okatsu, indeed, shows that intention. Unraveling her cloth binding, she loosens and exposes proportionally average sized breasts with perky tits. Brushing her fingers along the thin rope of her fundoshi, she bends and smooths it down, fully showing her fine arse to me. Slipping it from her ankles, she turns towards me, now exposing her vagina. It’s a sight I’m fairly used to, by now. She cuts the hair enough to leave it short, insisting that it has nothing to do with trying to impress me. Entirely fair. It’s like how I keep my beard cut short, I’m sure. Plus, her natural appearance is already beautiful, regardless of what she does to keep herself tidy.

Taking a small gulp as she looks me over with a bashful blush, she accepts her fate and stands in front of the cabin wall, with both hands behind her head. “I’m ready.”

I nod and walk up to her, curling my own fingers inward and outward as I look at the display before me.  _ Brave one, she is. _ Smiling in admiration of my wife, I hold my right arm outward. This same arm has wielded weapons of many kinds to cut down enemies, help sail large ships, and pull me towards many a destination. Now it is being readied to spank my lover’s small, smooth bottom. A bottom that could be best describe as a ripened peach. Little hairs are sprouted from the cutely round posterior. Almost in fear of crushing the juices out of such a succulent sight, I slap my hand across her arse, but hold myself back from going  _ too  _ hard. Both cheeks seem to reverberate from my hit, as if rippled by a stone in a pond.

“Nnh! O-One.” Okatsu feels the sting of my hand and fidgets her bare feet.

I didn’t really keep an exact number in mind for how far to go, but I suppose there’s no trouble going with her counting. Feeling I can go a little harder this time, I spank across her rear again with a little more force.

“Nngh!” Instead of counting, there is a brief moment of hesitation before she speaks up. “I  _ don’t  _ want you holding back.”

“Are you sure?” I respond, a little surprised.

“Hold. Nothing.  _ Back _ .”

I place a hand to my forehead and shake my head. “If you insist, love.” I pull my arm back again. As if I was slicing horizontally through a Yokai, I send the palm of my hand swiftly and harshly across her backside, clearly sturdier than I had given credit.

“Hngh!! Two!” Her legs wobble in place and a good shade of red forms where I hit. Taking a glance at her face, I notice she’s holding her bottom lip between her teeth.

_ Not my place to let her know she skipped a number.  _ I keep that to myself as I spank her again, hitting directly across the middle.

“Ahn~!” I hear her suddenly  _ moan _ out. She bends her knees, seemingly doing everything in her power to keep her hands from moving, and pants exhaustedly. “Th-Three..”

I hesitate upon hearing her. “Did you just..?”

She immediately clears her throat, with the slightest of scratches to her voice. “It’s no-none of your concern!” Retorting as much, she stands herself back upright. Her thighs rub together, and a little glisten forms down them, not so similar to when we’re readying for procreation.

I shrug. “Understood, then.”  _ Clearly she enjoys them. That could explain her attitude. _ Doing my damndest to stifle a chuckle, I curl my lips into a smirk and challenge her resolve. A deep inhale runs through my nose. Simultaneously, a gulp forms in the younger woman’s throat. With a might that would make lesser men cower, I clash my palm against her thoroughly reddened bottom.

“Kya-HAN~!” My lover screams out in ecstasy, her hands moving immediately to the wall. In her tone, I can hear the sound of saliva being forced up her throat. “ _ Again _ !” My fighter is taking it in spades, and she isn’t bluffing. The smell of her glistened thighs is slowly permeating the room. I will admit, it is putting me in a wonderful mood.

“That’s a good girl,” I smile sincerely before my hand, now feeling a light sting from all the punishment, slaps across the middle of her ass yet again.

“Hng-!” She fidgets her fingers around the wall, desperately finding somewhere to grip to no avail. Nevertheless, she endures. “O-One more..”

“No holding back, right?”

“Nhm!”

_ Damn I love this woman.  _ I curl my fingers in and out, readying myself for my last strike.  _ Breath in. Breath out. _ At last, my hand collides with her rump once more.

“ _ AHN _ ~!” She cries out, a little spit hitting the wood, and slumps over the wall. As her legs wobble, she does everything in her power to keep herself from slipping down fully. The smell from before grows very much so, and I want to indulge in it. But I did just put her through the wringer. She might want to wait-

Before I can react, she lunges at me and locks her lips with mine, closing her eyes and giving me a kiss as passionate, if not more so, than the spankings I provided across her bottom. With her arms around my shoulders, I am left with little choice but to return the favor. With one hand gripping her reddened arse and another reaching up to the back of her hair, I hold her in place to push my tongue in, bringing more of that wondrous smell of hers into the room. Perhaps a little from my own outfit, too. Even with our eyes closed, I know she can tell  _ exactly  _ what I want. With the deftest of hands, she unravels my yukata, leaving it to slip off my back.  _ A better change of pace than when she used a kunai dagger on my last one. _

I break off the kiss. “Up to it, are we?” My cock lays bare in her presence.

Taking the chance to breathe, she looks down at it with a faint blush, knowing already what my decently lengthed member is capable of, but then looks back up to me with a mischievous smile. Not a word needs to escape her lips.

“Cheeky brat.” I smile and hold her against the wall, taking care with her arse being pushed. Her legs wrap around me like a snake. Adjusting my penis, now full of my pre-cum, to find its spot against her lubricated vulva, I slowly push it inside her.

“Haaahn~.” She groans out as she takes me inside her sacred area, clinging sharply against my back with her fingernails. It isn’t the first time I’ve done as much, but her walls still clamp around me tightly as my erection works its way through the narrow tunnel. Soon enough, it reaches the point where my fully erect penis is about halfway through.

“I’m goin’ to start moving now, all right?” Beads of sweat form on my forehead.

She nods just barely within my peripherals and kisses my shoulder. Good enough confirmation as any. With that, I pull myself back, and thrust my cock slowly into her vagina.

“Kh!” Okatsu grips my shoulders as tightly as her upper jaw clenches her bottom lip. Through all her might taking me in, the little lass has yet to have enough. On that thrust, she tightens her legs and pulls me in further still.

“Nngh! Eager tonight, are we?” I grit my teeth as I’m forced all the way inside her. I instinctively move my hands around her hips, taking nothing more than a second to get used to the tightness, as I pull myself back and return with aplomb to lovingly pounding her.

“M-More!  _ More _ !” She moans out, her fingernails starting to break into my skin as she impatiently matches my own thrusts with hers, adding a deeply pleasant sensation to the already exhilarating event.

“All this,  _ hng _ , this spanking,  _ nngh _ , and you want ravaged,  _ ghah _ !” I can’t bring myself to finish as I start to lose myself in my ecstasy. The routine thrusting from before only quickens as I push myself deeply against her with each moment.

“A fair enough,  _ kyahn _ !” She catches her breath, “Exchange,  _ hahn _ , yes!?” Louder than she realizes, she justifies her lust for me and leans her face forward as her walls grip hard around my penis.

“I spoil you too-  _ mmph _ !” I can barely protest as she moves her lips to mine, giving a kiss so passionate, I can’t help but to close my eyes and move myself harder than ever against her. A hand once grasping her buttocks moves up to keep her head in place; an effort to help this last an eternity.

She attempts her best as well to keep the sensation going while in her headspace, hanging on to me for dear life, with the occasional sharp breath through her nose, as if addicted to the scent of us. As our sweat drenches each other, we soon have no choice, but to break our lips apart. “I’m going to.. I’m going to!”

“Almost there!” Redoubling my efforts, I put my all into our last synchronized moments. Only moments after..

“HAHHHN!”

“ _ KYUH _ !”

With one final, forceful push, I shoot my hot semen straight into her as her fluids squirt onto my dick. We cling tightly to each other, both of us panting wildly in our aftermath. The woman I love soon finds her head draped over my shoulder, with her face nuzzled against the side of my neck, pressing as many kisses as possible up and down my nape.

“Think I should..” I give myself a moment while we’re still pressed against the wall, “Spank your bottom more often?”

I hear a very small giggle from Okatsu just underneath my ear, “You don’t need my permission for that. Or Hanzo’s.”

A small chuckle escapes my lips. “Fair enough,”  _ Damn I love this woman. _

Elsewhere, a lone ninja, normally garbed in all black, now comfortably in his kimono, lays back on his futon in contemplation. “I hope I don’t get  _ too  _ much of an earful from Okatsu tomorrow.” He turns to his side with a heavy sigh. “I’ll just apologize first thing in the morning, I suppose.”


End file.
